


TMI but Different

by beclynn_herondale



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beclynn_herondale/pseuds/beclynn_herondale
Summary: This is a story I am writing with Jonathan being good, it will be a bit different and hopefully enjoyable.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tsc and Tmi belong to Cassandra Clare and so do the characters
> 
> Also I am not a great writer and my Grammer sucks but hopefully this is readable.

"So you and Simon are going to Pandemonium tonight?" Asked Jona 

He was Clary's big brother, he often stood up for her when she wanted to to do stuff that their mom freaked out about 

"Yeah," she said 

"Just a warning, if you don't come on time mom will freak," he told her.

"I know," she said and sighed 

"Do you want me to come with, and make sure you get back on time," he said teasingly 

She rolled her eyes at him 

"My dear brother, if you want to come so badly you can just ask," she said  
"I got nothing better to do," he said like he didn't care.  
______ 

Later they met up with Simon and went to pandemonium, she saw a blue haired boy, who she thought had cool hair, of course Jona teased her like she liked him, big brothers could get on your nerves. 

As they were dancing she saw him again 

"Isn't the music good," said Simon, trying to start a conversation. 

"I think it is nice," Jona replied. 

"it's good," Clary said 

They were dancing for a few more minutes and then she saw a girl with long raven hair in a white dress moving towards the boy with blue hair, they danced for a few minutes and went off to a closet. 

______ 

Jace was walking beside Alec, Izzy was with them as well, getting ready to seduce and trick a demon, lately they had all been on and on about Valentine and how he was alive, honestly Jace was bored with it. 

"Why can't we send Jace to seduce for once," Izzy said. 

"I don't think Jace wants to do that," said Alec in his sheepish voice 

"I would look stunning in that dress," replied Jace. 

He looked around the crowd and saw a girl with bright red hair, it was like the sunset and beautiful. 

______ 

"So should I ditch you two and get a date?" Said her brother jokingly. 

"You get a date? ha," Clary replied to her brother. 

"I'll have you know there are many boys and girls at out school who would love to go out with me," he said. 

Her brother was a pansexual, not a well known sexuality, in fact if it hadn't been for her brother being pan, she wouldn't know about it, but she supported and loved him, she feared for him at times though, some people at their school were not kind to people in the lgbtq+ community. She never understood why people hated on those who were different. 

"Well get a date than," Simon said 

Her brother smiled but didn't leave. 

At that moment she saw two boys go into the closet that the raven haired girl went into with the blue haired boy a few minutes ago, and she saw they had swords. 

"Clary?" Said Simon 

She turned and looked at him 

"Simon, those boys have swords," she said. "And they are heading into that closet where I saw a girl and that blue haired boy go into, I think they are going to hurt them." 

"Do you want me to get security?" Asked Simon   
Him and Jona were looking at her weird, like they didn't believe her. 

"Yes, go, Jona you go with him, I'll wait here," she told them. 

After they left she went after them, she knew she should stay but she couldn't risk them being too late. 

______ 

Jace and Alec were waiting for Izzy to get the demon alone, Jace looked around the crowd and saw the red haired girl again, she was dancing with two boys, one with white hair and the other had brown hair. 

"You're staring," Alec said 

"No I am not," said Jace. 

Alec said something that wasn't exactly correct, Jace corrected him, the joke was ruined and Jace gave one more look at the girl with red hair before they went into the closet after Iz and the demon. 

______ 

Clary opened the closet door and walked in, the raven haired girl had tied the boy with blue hair with what looked like wire, she couldn't be sure though. 

The blond boy was walking towards him talking to him, and the blue haired boy said "Valentine is back." Or something, the blond was saying something about how everytime they caught one of them that's what they said and said Valentine is in the ground." 

Clary thought these people are crazy 

They went on talking for a few more moments and then Jace the blond was gonna kill the boy she saw and she ran out and said 

"Stop! You can't do this!" 

Jace spun around and saw her, he looked shocked, the other two did as well, the tall one , Alec looked annoyed. 

"What's this?" Said Alec 

"It's a girl," Jace said. "Your sister Isabelle is one, surely you know that." 

Alec gave him a annoyed look, he seemed good at that look. 

Everything happened so fast, the boy got free and attacked Jace, he got hurt, and they killed the demon, at some point Isabelle the girl, had caught Clary by the wrist with her whip.  
She heard Jace say "Let her go." And she thought he said it gently but she must have imagined it. 

After that they told her only she could see them and she could call the police but they wouldn't see them, at that moment Simon was at the door with the security guard. 

"Clary..." He said 

"It's nothing, I must have imagined it," she said. 

Simon looked embarrassed, they walked out, she gave one last look at Jace, and she thought there was something in the way he looked at her but probably not.  
______ 

Jona was waiting for Clary and Simon outside, he didn't say but he saw the people Clary had, though he thought maybe he was just seeing something. 

He was on the phone with their mom, she was going on about how they need to be home now. 

He saw Clary and Simon coming out then. 

"We'll be home soon mom, I'll keep Clary safe don't worry," he said and told his mom bye, and hung up the phone. 

"So did you find the ghosts?" He asked. 

Clary rolled her eyes at him like she always dod 

"No, I must have saw something," she said 

"Maybe you are just stressed," Simon tried to reassure her.  
Jona knew Simon liked Clary but his sister didn't realize, and Jona was not going to get involved with that. 

He also couldn't unsee what he saw and hoped it wouldn't be brought up again. 

They went home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter

Clary was sitting around thinking about what she saw last night, she pretended she had saw something last night because Simon couldn't see them, but she knew they were there. Jona was sitting on the sofa on the other side, he was reading a book, their mom freaked out cause they were out late and Clary was sure she is grounded.

Simon had texted her that Eric had a poetry reading tonight at Java Jones, she hated Eric's poetry readings but she wanted to get out. 

At that moment Luke walked in with a bunch of folded up boxes. 

"What are those for?" Clary asked.

"Your mom wanted to pack some stuff up that's taking up room in the apartment," Luke said. 

She looked over at Jona who had put headphones on now. 

"Hey Luke?" She asked

"Yeah?" 

"What would you do if you could see things other's could not?" She said

"Clary, you are like your mom, you the horrors and the beauty, it's a gift," Luke said 

She didn't know what to think about that, Luke went back to putting boxes down and she picked up a books to pretend like she was reading when she heard her mother making her way into the apartment. 

"Thanks for the help, Luke," her mother said 

"No problem," he told her 

"Clary, Jona, we need to talk," their mother said. 

"Yeah, Mom?" her brother replied. 

"What is it?" Clary asked 

"We are going up to Luke's farm for a while," she said 

Jona looked at her oddly, Clary was trying to process this, she had art classes that she had paid for herself, and her mom wanted her to just walk away from them? 

"but... Why? Why do we need to go to the farm?" Clary said 

"Because I said so," Jocelyn answered her. 

"Mom, I have art classes I paid for and I don't want to skip, if you want to go, than go but I want to stay here, I'll get a job and take care of myself-" 

"Clary, No," her mother said 

"Jona back me up," she said to her brother desperately 

"I think we should listen to mom, little sis," he said 

Why is he picking her side? 

"Jocelyn, just tell them," Luke said 

"No," Jocelyn said  
Tell them what? 

Jona looked intrigued now, mom and Luke lowered their voices now 

"Listen if you want to go along like this fine but I am not anymore, they are teenagers, they are gonna be curious and have their own lives, and if you told them it would be easier," Luke said 

"No, they are too young and not ready," she said. 

At that moment Simon came into their apartment and Clary grabbed her bag and put her shoes on 

"Clary no-" 

"Let her go mom," her brother said. 

Clary left with Simon. 

______ 

Jace had been laying around in his room reading but couldn't concentrate much on his book, he was thinking about that girl, Clary , she could see them, maybe she had the sight but he couldn't be sure, he was gonna ask Hodge if he could go find her l, maybe and figure out why she could see them, after all they couldn't have a girl who knew about them just wandering around and not do something about it.

So he put on gear, got seraph blades, grabbed his Stele and went off, he an idea of where she might be.

He didn't know how he was right, but when he got to the coffee shop, sure enough she was there, he saw she was with her friend and he felt an odd feeling, he felt he should be making her laugh and hanging out with her, it should be him. 

Wait, he thought to himself, what is he thinking? He's never thought that with someone before.

He went over as he noticed that her friend was probably going to confess his love for her, it amused Jace, Mundanes, always oblivious. 

He started laughing and she turned her head to look at him and her eyes went wide in realization. 

Her friend asked her what she was staring at and Jace out the door, knowing she would follow after. 

"You think you're better than us, that's why you are laughing!" She said once she made it outside. 

"I was laughing cause people confessing their love for someone is amusing," he said. 

"Why are you such a-" 

"Charming person," he said 

"You- . . . Ugh you are so annoying," she said 

"You're not a mundane with the sight, and you aren't a Downworlder," Jace said. 

"What?" She said in a calmer voice. 

"Let me see your hand," he asked 

"Why?" She said 

"Look at my hand here," he said and showed her his hand with his voyance rune. "Shadowhunters are marked with this permanent rune, usually the rune is on the right hand, but I am left handed so it's on my left." 

She let him see her hand, and he saw nothing, this girl was turning out to be a lot of trouble. 

At that moment her phone rang, she pulled it out of her pocket and she looked at it 

"Go ahead answer it, I'm in no hurry," he said 

"Mom?" Clary said 

And after that it all happened so fast, there was yelling on the other line and the sound of a woman saying 'Don't come home' and after that the call ended, Clary had dropped her phone and broken it. 

"I need a phone," she said on the verge of tears he could tell. 

"What is it? I can help," he said 

She saw his sensor and grabbed it 

"That's not a phone," he tried to tell her but she wasn't listening. 

After she figured out it wasn't she ran off. 

"I can help you!" He called after her. 

______

"That girl, she has become so rebellious lately," said Jocelyn.  
"Mom, she's a teenager," Jona told his mom. 

"I know but, you have always been calmer and this is new," she said 

"If I recall I went through some stuff too, she's just a fire ball," he said fondly 

"That's true," his mom said 

He went over and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder 

"She'll get over it, just give her time," he said 

"Also, what was Luke talking about earlier when he said tell us? Tell us what? Mom," Jona asked. 

"Jona. . . Listen, there is a secret I have been keeping from you and your sister–" 

But before she could finish he heard something crash and break and after that darkness. 

______

After that Jace had tracked her down to a apartment, it was torn up and she had fought off a demon, Jace was impressed, but she got hurt and he had no choice but to try and use a rune on her, he was 90% sure she was a Shadowhunter now, and he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ^_^


End file.
